


Foresight

by fallenidol_453



Series: Foresight [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Camil’s first vision comes when she’s nine.





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Valdemar series. All rights belong to Mercedes Lackey. Any mistakes to canon in here is entirely my fault. I'm just here to (tentatively) play in the sandbox.

Camil’s first vision comes when she’s nine. She’s trying to mind her high-strung younger sibs when a burst of light overwhelms her vision. She sees men dead on the ground, and blood.

When she’s able to see again, she’s on the ground and two of her sibs are about to release the sheep from their pens. She wants to cry at what she saw and cry about the dust in her eyes, but the fear of being scolded by Firstwife Dali makes her swallow her tears and grab the misbehaving sibs before havoc breaks loose.

Three weeks later, news comes from outlaying Steadings of men who died in bandit raids. Exactly as Camil had seen.

She debates telling Firstwife Dali. After all, Dali’s brother had been one of the men who died. But she stops herself. Dali would assume she’d been at the battlefield itself and give her a beating she’d never forget. She faced _exile_ , too. The thought of the cupboard, of being locked in it all night and shunned by everyone in the household for a month or however long Dali felt was appropriate… it’s enough to make Camil keep her mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Camil walked into my head and wouldn't leave, so I have to play the biographer.
> 
> I'm a little shaky on canon at the moment, but it's not my intention to set this series during the reign of Queen Selenay.


End file.
